1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to roller shades, and more particularly to a roller shade mounting bracket that is adjustable in four directions.
2. Background
A common problem that occurs when mounting and hanging a roller shade is that the shade mounting brackets, after installation, are misaligned. An obvious consequence of misaligned shade mounting brackets is that the rotational axis of the roller tube is not parallel with the floor. If the roller tube is oriented even slightly off a horizontal rotational axis, impermissible stresses are introduced on the roller tube and/or on the gears of an attached shade motor when the shade motor rotates the roller tube. Further, the shade material does not wind or unwind correctly, which leads to a crooked, wrinkled, and/or damaged shade.
A common solution to fixing misaligned shade mounting brackets is to remount one or both shade mounting brackets in an attempt to align them properly. However, remounting one or both shade mounting brackets requires drilling new mounting screw holes, and spackling or otherwise concealing the incorrectly positioned mounting screw holes.